Rose Washington
Rose Washington is a character in Watch Dogs, ''who plays a major role in the storyline. She is heard in a few audio logs and is mentioned in numerous audio logs and parts of the storyline. Background According to the audio logs, she was an employee of Blume alongside Raymond Kenney and Tobias Frewer, and likely helped develop ctOS at the Bunker. She is mentioned as having helped Ray prank Tobias in various schemes and was apparently aware of Ray's apprehensions regarding the Bellwether and ctOS. Washington was either fired or forced to resign from Blume around the time Raymond Kenney was forcibly fired. Afterwards, she remained in Chicago before becoming a pawn in the South Club and Blume's bid to control the mayor. Dermot "Lucky" Quinn, leader of the Chicago South Club, ordered Blume to find some blackmail on Mayor Donovan Rushmore. After Blume used the Bellwether to coerce the mayor into divorcing his wife, they used the ctOS to extensively monitor Rushmore and Washington and manipulated them into a relationship, before ultimately manipulating the mayor into killing her. The footage of her murder ultimately became Quinn's blackmail on Donovan. It was later stored on the network of the Merlaut Hotel, owned by Quinn. Game plot When Aiden Pearce and Damien Brenks raided The Merlaut, Quinn believed that they were trying to get the video. Quinn hired Clara Lille to track the duo and Maurice Vega to carry on the hit placed on them. This caused Aiden's niece Lena to be killed instead of her uncle, setting the events of the game in motion. Rose is first mentioned in Planting a Bug. After Bedbug is found by Iraq in his server room, he threatened him and asked him if he knew anything about her. As he couldn't answer anything, Bedbug was left alive by his cousin. In By Any Means Necessary, it is revealed that Iraq was the other hacker in the Merlaut, and tried to get the video in order to control the whole city, but failed to do so. The video of her murder is sent to Aiden by Damien along with the IP of Iraq's computer. The video was, however, corrupt and couldn't be watched. Aiden finally watched it when a dying Quinn played it in No Turning Back, commenting that the hit and Lena's death were ''"mistakes". ''Aiden later uploaded the video and sent it to Kenney. It was later revealed to the people of Chicago. Right after, Rushmore was found dead. It is likely that he committed suicide, but he might have been killed by the South Club men as well. Audio Logs Audio Log #1 ''"My name is Rose Washington... and I'm uploading this log because... I'm scared for my life. I used to work at Blume. I don't know what happened to the others... Tobias and Ray. We were all fired. Someone's watching me." Audio Log #2 "I think someone is selling access to the network. Mayor Rushmore and his entire team have been pushing hard for CtOS integration. It's his entire platform. So either he's oblivious or he's in on it. I'm going to get closer and find out." Audio Log #3 "Someone's been following me. I've already burned two phones. I have to get out. But I can't. The entire city is vulnerable. Donovan... Mayor Rushmore is growing more fond of me. And I don't know how I feel about it. The election's coming up fast. I overheard Don on the phone... The voter list is set to run through some new CtOS algorithm. I'm going to hack into his personal files and see what I can find." Category:Characters Category:Characters in Watch Dogs Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased